


Bad Guy 01

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	Bad Guy 01

朗姆洛拿着柔软又干净的毛巾走进地下室，床上新换的洁白被套在老旧杂乱的房间里显得格外突兀，他放轻脚步，窗户被钉死只能透进微弱光线，洒落在起舞的灰尘之间，灯丝因为电压不足滋滋作响，晦暗不明。

她很快便从昏睡间惊醒，陌生人的手指撩开被汗水黏在额前的碎发，用充满洗衣液香味的布料轻轻擦拭，史蒂芬妮的手腕被麻绳反绑着拴在床柱上不能动弹，像条浅滩上的小鱼般拼命扭动着远离眼前的男人，她几乎已经耗尽力气，恐惧与愤怒此刻终于全部化成无力又悲哀的低喘。

“别碰我......”

男人只是沉默，摇了摇头又往前凑了些，继续擦拭手臂，他看起来稍微比女孩大些，穿着过于宽大破烂的牛仔外套看起来有些滑稽，史蒂芬妮依旧看不清他的表情，却偶然瞟见他挽起袖子时手肘内侧凸起的静脉，两三个针孔旁已经有些淤青。他的掌心有茧，没有温度。

“你能帮我解开吗？”不管他是穷凶极恶的绑匪还是同病相怜的受害者，史蒂芬妮很清楚现在大喊大叫只会招来更多麻烦，于是她用只有二人之间可以听到的气音询问，尽量让自己表现的镇静一些。

他停下动作，抬起头，毛巾搭在女孩手肘边，蹭过同样渗出青紫的小小针孔，史蒂芬妮痛呼一声，咬住嘴唇继续等待对方回应。男人有着深邃的脸部轮廓，看似健康的小麦色肌肤下却透出病态，瞳孔是沥青一样的深黑，被升腾的浓烟覆盖，毫无神采。他并未开口，而是指了指喉咙，又指了指门外，安静地盯着女孩。

【我不会说话，外面有人，我不能解开。】

“那里，毒品？”

他点点头，指了指自己的针孔，又指向史蒂芬妮的新伤口。

女孩的身体开始颤抖，她紧咬着牙齿试图忍住眼泪，蓬松干燥的枕头却已然染上水痕，咸涩顺着如花般娇嫩的唇瓣落进口中，轻微的啜泣终于变成歇斯底里的痛哭，没人踹开门进来警告她安静，于是便只有无边的苦楚与愤怒在逼仄狭小的空间中乱撞。史蒂芬妮再次激烈地挣扎起来，双脚狠狠揣上男人的大腿将他推开，绳子将手腕磨出血痕，她像雨夜落入泥沼的羊羔，崩溃着发出悲鸣。

史蒂芬妮此刻本应该早从墓园回到家中准备晚饭，养父在枫叶正红时离开，远在波士顿的弟弟却始终不肯回来参加葬礼，直到今天下午才打电话说晚上到达纽约。她无奈地开车返回城区，高速口有背着行李的女游客询问是否可以搭顺风车，于是善良便被残忍利用，一块湿布蒙住口鼻醒来时就已经是如此境地。

男人依旧站在床前，他有些无措，片刻后却又将手伸进口袋，从里面摸出一块水果硬糖。透明糖衣在灯下反射出漂亮的粉色，他蹲下来摊开手，是否像那些年轻的父亲想方设法去安抚无理哭闹一般，认为甜蜜的小东西总能抚平伤痛。史蒂芬妮盯着糖块看了许久，最后还是侧过头去面对长满霉斑的天花板。他拨开糖纸，又执意将糖块送到她嘴边。

从木板缝隙中望去只剩一片深蓝，罪孽与邪恶再次主宰夜晚的纽约。酸甜的草莓味道在口中蔓延，史蒂芬妮痛苦地闭上眼睛，他不知道男人曾经经历过怎样的折磨才最后变成了这般毫无生气彻底屈服，但他清楚一个女孩落入魔窟必然要承受更多的折磨。

她用来创造爱与艺术的双手，能够自如伸展跳跃的双腿，用来孕育希望与快乐的子宫，全身每一处都已经彻底失去自己选择的权利，他们沦为恶人的财产，用来产生更多的罪孽，循环往复，直到她再也无法呼吸的那一天才是终结。

命运要她屈服，却偏偏留下希望，要她抗争，却又给出一盘死棋。

男人做了个死的手势，摆摆手，又指指嘴唇。

史蒂芬妮并未说话，门外的喧闹传进屋子片刻后又被关门声一并收走，那盏乱闪的吊灯终于安静，留下一片黑暗。

她不能让人生在这里终结。

朗姆洛走上楼，脱掉那件从流浪汉身上抢走的破布，前厅的音响里又在播放节奏枯燥又聒噪的舞曲，那群白天无所事事烧杀抢砸的混球晚上只会更加疯狂，抱着浓妆红唇衣不蔽体的婊子们像水蛇一样来回乱扭，恨不得当场就操进去。

“晚上好，大老板......”主动贴过来的妞一头金发格外眨眼，朗姆洛本来没什么兴致，却又在看到充满勾引与讨好但同样是湛蓝的漂亮瞳孔后下体硬到发疼。廉价又下贱的货色，他不屑，却又狠狠掐上那女人丰满的臀肉。

“那妞怎么样？”罗林斯递给他一杯威士忌，凑过来揶揄，周围那个混子不是狗腿媚俗的东西，听见话题被挑起来，麻溜凑成一圈就等着例行恭维头子。

 

“那小娘们儿细品嫩肉的，一身高级货，不见得是哪个老头的情妇，我看倒是很好调教......”

“屁，也就你爱玩别人玩剩下的，老大的眼光我打包票那妞儿绝对是处，特别纯那种......”

“那可好，老子这辈子还没玩过有钱人家的闺女，看我不得玩个尽——”

朗姆洛的眼神突然变得凶狠凌厉，直接将多嘴的手下掀翻在地，几拳几脚下去索性抓着衣领提起来，被打到鼻青脸肿连连求饶的手下抖成筛糠，差点快要闭过气去时总算被兄弟们拉开跌坐在地上大口呼吸。

“你是什么东西，也配玩她？”他不顾对方的哀叫，抓起妓女的金发便粗暴地将她拽进房间，像跟自己较劲一般泄愤似的狠狠扇了女人两耳光将她压在桌上。

连他都不配。


End file.
